Solve for $x$ : $7x - 4 = 2x + 2$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(7x - 4) - 2x = (2x + 2) - 2x$ $5x - 4 = 2$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(5x - 4) + 4 = 2 + 4$ $5x = 6$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{6}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{6}{5}$